


Солнце Марселя

by Gevion



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, True Love, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Льюис почти ненавидит его идеальность. Если бы не она, Дик был бы не нужен в Европе. Он бы вернулся домой вместе с Льюисом. Сейчас.





	Солнце Марселя

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве основы взяты сериальные образы, а не реальные люди.
> 
> Текст написан для команды fandom Force and Strength 2019.  
Все фактические и исторические неточности - на совести автора.

Льюис о предстоящем не думает, а Дик не говорит, и все идет своим чередом.

После сумрачной недели в Марселе — солнце, солнце, солнце. Даже ярче, чем редким ясным утром в Арденнах, где Дик — вот упрямец — колол лед рукоятью штыка. Он брился, а руки дрожали от холода, и сквозь мыльную пену порезы сочились красным. 

Глядя на Дика в водах Лионского залива, Льюис вспоминает тот ад. Самое честное время их жизней. Там все было настоящим. Здесь все не то. 

В Марселе ни холода, ни льда, ни снега. Это и понятно, август же, какой теперь снег, хотя он чудится Льюису в пыли и светлом средиземноморском песке. Хороших пляжей вдоль побережья немало. Дик всегда выбирает скалистую бухту, скрытую от чужих глаз. Единственное место, где он наедине с собой — Льюис не в счет.

Наспех вытеревшись после заплыва, Дик надевает форму, застегивается на все пуговицы до жесткого воротника. Становится тем, кого Льюис знает: человеком по ту сторону войны. Впечатление портят лишь босые ноги. Связав шнурки узлом, Дик перебрасывает ботинки через плечо.

От бухты до Нотр-Дам-де-ля-Гард — рукой подать. Остановившись у входа в церковь, Дик проводит пальцами по стене. Прежде она была белой. Теперь вся в разводах от копоти и грязи. Камень иссечен пулями, испещрен выбоинами от снарядов. Все равно что порезы, думает Льюис.

— Хочу позавтракать, — говорит он, хотя для него слишком рано — не только есть, но и смотреть на уцелевшие церкви, наслаждаться жизнью, свободой, чистотой.

* * *

После завтрака — покер. Власти Марселя расщедрились, американским офицерам выдали просторный особняк, но его масштабы пугают. В роскошном обеденном зале все сидят тесно, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Льюис проигрывает, а Дик смотрит. Есть успокаивающее постоянство в том, что Дик присутствует при каждой его неудаче. 

Расставаться с деньгами легко.

Скупердяем Льюиса не назовешь. Он сорит купюрами направо и налево, оставляет в барах чаевые, превышающие сумму заказа, обменивает у Спирса дорогой портсигар на потрепанную книгу — не ради себя. Ради Дика он отдаст последнюю каплю виски, не то что серебряный коробок. 

Льюис щедр, если дело касается денег, но душа у него жадная. Неудивительно, что Кэти подала на развод. Льюис бы сам с собой развелся. А Дик терпит. Даже теперь, после войны.

* * *

Вернувшись к себе, Льюис разбирает постель, на которой провел несколько бессонных ночей. Простыня, пододеяльник, наволочка — все свежее, недавно из прачечной, жаль снимать.

Теперь вещи. Кажется, никогда у него не было столько вещей. Он все оставит Дику. Заберет с собой только часы да фотоальбом. Одинокую осень Льюис намерен провести с фотокарточками на коленях, среди бутылок, выстроившихся неровными рядами, словно новобранцы на плацу.

Дик подпирает плечом дверной косяк.

— Отдаю тебе мыло, новые полотенца, шоколад — нормальный, не ту гадость, которой нас кормил Айк… Вроде ничего не забыл. Проверь. Может, нужно еще что-то? Я достану, договорюсь. Пара часов у нас есть.

Взгляд Дика мечется между его армейским мешком и окном. Будто там можно рассмотреть силуэт «Вустер Виктори», готовой отплыть в Нью-Йорк. 

Выправка, отутюженная форма, разворот плеч, наклон головы, ровный пробор в рыжих волосах. Льюис почти ненавидит его идеальность. Если бы не она, Дик был бы не нужен в Европе. Он бы вернулся домой вместе с Льюисом. Сейчас.

Слава Богу, его не было на Иводзиме и Окинаве. Льюис сделает все, чтобы Дика не было там, где полыхнет в следующий раз: пойдет на поклон к отцу, станет пресмыкаться перед его дружками-генералами, напишет Трумэну, бросит пить, в конце-то концов.

— Дай мне флягу, — вдруг говорит Дик. — Ту, где ВЭТ.

Льюиса пробирает озноб. Дик не притрагивался к спиртному, когда увидел мясных мух, заползающих в ноздри его первого мертвеца. Когда в Карентане сверху сыпались гранаты и земля. Когда его забрызгало кровью Хейлигера. Когда в Арденнах пришлось по кускам, по клочкам собирать то, что осталось от Мака и Пенкалы. Когда восемнадцатилетних рядовых рвало желчью от страха. Когда его роту едва не перестреляли при входе в Фой. Когда сержанту Гранту пьяный солдат снес кусок головы.

— Ты не пьешь.  
— Один глоток. 

Льюис не умеет говорить ему «нет». 

От виски у Дика темнеют губы. Ну же, подталкивает себя Льюис. Последний шанс, прежде чем «Вустер Виктори» их разделит.

Дик — тот самый Дик, что краснеет, стоит кому-нибудь пошутить про девушек, молится с детским усердием и даже «черт» не может произнести — решается за него. 

— Чтобы у тебя была причина ждать, — смущенно поясняет он и тут же жестко добавляет: — Не смей рассказывать, чего я хочу, а чего — нет.

Дик неловок, он торопится и делает все с неуверенностью, от которой Льюис без ума. Рот щиплет от терпкого послевкусия. Льюис пил столько лет, но до этого момента не догадывался, что виски может быть таким. Уж тем более не догадывался, что таким может быть Дик. 

Дик, кажется, и сам не знал. Льюис всегда желал ему счастья, но сейчас он лицемерно рад. Не нашлось никого, кому Дик позволил себя касаться. Льюис единственный, кому тот помогает стянуть рубашку, умудрившись почти не смять в суматохе свою.

— Так не пойдет, — прикусывая его горло, говорит Льюис. От этой шеи, скованной тесным воротником, ему не оторваться. — Вместе или никак.

Разоблачив его, Льюис вылизывает залитые краской ключицы, деревянными пальцами сражается с ремнем, а Дик все молчит. Не издает ни звука, когда Льюис впервые сжимает его в руке. Старается не выпустить ни стона через стиснутые зубы, точно не знает, дозволено ему или нет. Льюис размыкает его губы языком.

— Ты больше не на службе, солдат.

В ответ Дик целует его запястье, расстегивает на нем брюки. Это невозможно. Дик невозможен. Льюис держится за него — кроме него не за что — и закрывает глаза. 

Рыжие волосы горят ярче Эйндховена. Он ослеплен.

* * *

— Это невозможно, — спустя пару часов произносит Липтон на палубе, словно мысли прочитав. Не Льюису, самому себе. Он тоже в числе первых возвращенцев. Тоже покидает все, чем жил.

Вдали остается солнце Марселя. 

Льюис терял людей и себя, прыгал из горящего самолета с высоты в несколько тысяч футов, пил все, что мог найти, от Сент-Мари-дю-Мон до Берхтесгадена, едва увернулся от пули в лоб, но голова у него кружится лишь сейчас.


End file.
